Willow & Anya
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: A ordinary day can turn into the end of the world. Anya and Willow's fighting will have to stop when they have to join forces to stop the near apocolyspe! With Willow's magic and Anya's helpful sarcasm, will they forget their differences and work together
1. Chapter 1: Would you stop it!

Buffy the vampire slayer

**Buffy the vampire slayer **

**Willow & Anya**

**Chapter 1**

"**Would you stop"!**

**Takes place somewhere during season Five:**

The magic had just opened to the public and Anya was cleaning.

Giles walked into the store and had his paper work all ready for Anya.

"What's that"? Asked Anya.

"It's your application to work here" said Giles placing down the booklet.

"Application"? Asked Anya.

"What for"

"Like I said, your forms to work here" said Giles cleaning his glasses.

The door of the magic box opened and Willow appeared.

Anya turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Here we go" said Anya dusting the magic vases.

Willow put her bag on the front desk and went behind the counter.

She pulled out her magic book and candles.

Anya had to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing"? Asked Anya

"A spell" said Willow.

"You know this is a store" said Anya

"Right"?

"Yes" said Willow.

"Well you're not supposed to use the stuff here" said Anya.

"Without paying for it" said Anya.

Willow dropped her candle and looked at Anya.

"Don't fight with me again" said Willow.

Anya walked of and pulled out her video camera.

She placed it in the skulls eye up above the book shelf and closed her bag.

Anya looked at Willow with disgust and walked of.

Willow looked over the counter to see if Anya was gone and she pulled out a big bag full of inventory of the store.

"I will pay it back" said Willow lighting the candle.

She opened the magic book and started to chant.

"Magic eye search for a God, she goes by the Name Glory" said Willow with here eyes pure black.

"Locate glory and come back with answers" said willow.

Anya ran back in a noticed what Willow was doing.

"Aha"! screamed Anya

"I knew it, you were spying on me" said Willow.

Anya shook her head and started to laugh. She explained that she just came back in to grab her purse. She wasn't spying on her.

"Last time you annoyed me, we made a troll attack the town" said Willow.

Anya just walked away and started to dust again.

"You know, back in the day, I could of killed you like this" said Anya smiling. Willow rolled her eyes and continued her spell.

"Why are you so rude"? Asked Willow.

Anya walked up to willow and threw the duster at the table.

"I am not rude" screamed Anya.

Willow stepped back and watched as Anya started to have a spazz attack.

While Anya screamed, Willow just continued on her spell.

"So, you understand how you are wrong"? Asked Anya.

"Huh, ah yah" answered Willow.

Willow said her chants and in one quick second, a orb of light hit Anya and she flew against a desk.

Anya stood up and her face was her vengeance demon face.

"That hurt"! said Anya

"Sorry" said Willow

Willow realized that she turned Anya in to a Vengeance demon.

Anya looked into a mirror and realized it herself.

"Turn me back" demanded Anya

"Hold on, I have to read more on this spell and how to reverse" said Willow flipping through pages.

Just then, a customer opened the door and saw Anya in the face.

"Hello there" said Anya

The customer ran away from the store.

"Look what you did, you made a customer leave" said Anya

Anya looked down her blouse to only noticed that she had her amulet on.

"Well, well, well" said Anya smiling.

"What"? asked Willow.

Anya turned around and and she was full demon.

"Your amulet, you have it" noticed Willow

Willow quickly went through spells as fast as she can.

"How do you reverse it"! screamed Willow.

"Now don't you do anything bad" said Willow to Anya.

Anya sat down and looked at a magazine.

what Willow didn't notice was that Anya was reading a spell.

Anya chanted the spell and in a blink of an eye, Willow was hit with a magical orb.

Willow got up and her eyes were black and she was a demon herself.

"What in the hell, did you do"? screamed Willow.

"Just did to you ; what you did to me" said Anya smiling.

The two girls started to fist fight and wreck all the magic Box supplies.

Then Tara walked in ...


	2. Chapter 2: Portal

Readers Note: Sorry for the VERY late delay on the story, I have been working on other important stories and now that I am out of writers block, I would like to continue this series! Enjoy..... ~C.A.S~

**WILLOW & ANYA**

Chapter 2

"Portal"

Tara walked in to Anya and Willow going at it. Tara didn't know what to do. Willow and Anya have always had this rough patch and they never tried to work it out. Tara guessed today was the start of the apocalypse. Tara threw her purse on the ground, stepped down the purple carpet stairs and ran behind the counter. The women wouldn't stop pulling each others hair, so Tara had to think of something to do.

Tara lifted the book of spells from under the cabinet to find a spell to reverse the affects. She flipped through all the pages to find nothing. Tara had enough and flicked her wrist and shouted.

_Crosspono!_

Both Willow and Anya flew across the room and landed in different piles of the rubbish.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Tara with authority in her voice. Willow smiled to see Tara and tried to hug her.

"Willow, what happened to your face?" asked Tara. Willow touched it and grabbed the mirror that was on the table to see her new demonic face.

"Oh my god, I'm ugly!" yelled Willow. She then started to growl and Tara was getting scared. Anya brushed the dust off her shirt and felt her face as well.

"Yay, well your girlfriend made me look like this again" said Anya. Anya walked behind the counter and stared at the mess Willow had made.

"Look what she did, now Giles will kill me. Oh, I will make sure he knows it was all her fault" said Anya. Anya walked towards the basement stairs and went down the wooden steps to find a broom. Meanwhile, Willow was trying to explain to Tara that this was nothing.

"I was making that little ball of sunshine again, and Anya, once again, tried to stop me" said Willow. Tara crossed her arms.

"And this is what happened, destruction?" asked Tara. Willow sighed a guilty sigh.

"Well no, it wouldn't of ended up like this is Anya just let me work my Wicca mojo" answered Willow. Tara was lost for words. She knew that when Mr. Giles came back he would see this mess and it would be nasty. Tara didn't want to get Buffy involved because she was working hard at school and trying to pass her grade. Riley's departure had made it rough for her to even breathe.

"You too have to work things out Will" said Tara. Willow leaned against the counter and it started to crack.

Willow tried to cover it up while Tara rubbed her face and played with her hair to think of a solution.

"It's fine, Anya and I will clean it up and have it open for business tomorrow" said Willow. Tara nodded her head, believing in her girl.

"You better. Whatever you do, turn yourselves back before Buffy finds out" said Tara.

"There's no doubt that Dawn and Buffy are coming over here after school" said Tara. She smiled and patted the dust off Willow's shoulder.

"I have to get back to class" said Tara. She walked up the stairs, picked up her purse and opened the door and walked out. Willow turned around and wondered what was taking Anya forever to find a broom. As she walked over to the basement stairs, she heard Anya scream. Willow ran down the wooden stairs and noticed Anya standing in front of a big purple, blue, and green mystical portal.

"Look what you did!" yelled Anya. The portal was sucking crates in and inventory. Anya tried her best to hold onto the wall and Willow used Anya was her support. The wind was loud and it was hard for them to communicate.

"We both did!" yelled Willow. Anya shook her head.

"Ugh, what do we do?" asked Anya. Willow's hair was blowing everywhere and it was hard to talk. The two girls helped eachother up the basement stairs and they used all there strenght to close the door. Willow used the door to hold on to. The portal's energy was banging on the door, trying to get out. Anya ran by the front door and screamed.

"Let's go get Buffy!" yelled Anya. Willow struggled to keep the door shut.

"A little help here Anya would be nice" said Willow, and before Anya could help, a blast of purple energy broke through the wood and sucked Willow in the portal.

"Oh great, she's always the victim!" said Anya to herself. She ran to the door to see if Willow was there and she got sucked in as well.

Anya woke up in the Magic Box with extreme shock. She stood up, shook her head, and looked around. All around her was the gang looking suspicious.

"Anya?" asked Dawn. Anya looked around for Willow, but no sign.

"Where's Willow?" asked Anya, pushing Dawn away. Dawn gave her a nasty face and sat back down on her chair and crossed her arms in anger. Buffy touched Anya on the shoulder and smiled.

"I don't know where she is" said Buffy.

"I haven't seen her in a couple days"

Anya noticed Buffy was wearing heavy black make-up and the Magic Box was a dump.

"What happened here?" asked Anya.

"Are you okay?" asked Buffy.

"No, I'm really not" said Anya. Everyone was shocked of Anya's anger.

"What day is it?" asked Anya.

Giles giggled.

"It's Thursday of..." But Anya interrupted her before she could answer.

"Thursday?" yelled Anya.

Anya ran to the front door and looked for answers. Where the hell was she? Anya looked outside and demons ran across the face of the earth.

"What the hell?" Anya blurted out.

Buffy ran up to Anya.

"Anya, you know the drill, after 10:00pm, no ones aloud outside" said Buffy.

"The Mayor Dick made sure of that" said Buffy full of anger.

"Buffy, you killed him" said Anya. Buffy made a small grin.

"Soon I will" she said with confidence. Anya realized that old villains were back and the world had changed. As much as she didn't want to say this, she wanted Willow and the old Magic Box back.

_**Apartment **_

Willow woke up on top of a dusty black bed and stood up.

"Where to hell am I?" asked Willow.

"Morning honey!" yelled Tara. When she walked in, Tara looked weird. She had black highlights and very dark lipstick on. She looked like a bad wicca.

"Welcome to the darkside" said Tara hugging Willow.


End file.
